What?
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: An April Fool's day one-shot! It's cute and funny.  Please read it and review!  Includes Eli, Adam, and Clare .


I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

"Do you know the plan?" I asked Adam as we walked up to Degrassi.

"Yes, I know the plan, but if he kills me, I'm dragging you with." I laughed and nodded.

Adam and I walked into Degrassi getting ready for our April fool's day joke on Eli. It was something I had read about in a magazine, and I decided to try it out. It seemed funny and simple; so I thought, _why not try it out?_

We walked up to our lockers and immediately we saw Eli. He walked up to me and smirked. I looked at him funny and walked right past. He sighed and took my hand, I yanked it back and said,

"Excuse me, please don't touch." Eli looked down into my eyes and said,

"What are you talking about Clare, we are best friends, and I always grab your hand." I sighed and said,

"I really don't know who you are, please just leave me alone." I started to walk away when I saw Adam walking the other direction; I winked at him, and I heard Eli run up to him.

Adam's POV:

Clare's devious little plan was already out into effect. Last night I came over to her house and we discussed what we should do to Eli for a prank. She suggested this one, and immediately I went along with it.

I watched from the sidelines while Eli tried to make contact with Clare. She held to our plan and didn't cave. She pretended to have no memory at all. When Clare left, Eli looked around the hall and ran up to me. At the time I was walking the opposite direction of Clare, she winked at me to tell me everything was going according to planned.

"Adam!" Eli shouted as he neared closer. I turned to him and said,

"Yes?" Eli looked at me and said,

"What's wrong with Clare? She doesn't know who I am!" I sighed and said,

"I have no idea, I haven't talked to her today; I will go see her during my off period." I said before I walked down the hall to my first period class.

Class went by quickly, and I had next period off. I texted Clare and told her to meet me in the gym so we could discuss the plan. She quickly agreed.

I walked to the gym, and immediately I was greeted by an overly excited Clare. She ran over to me and said,

"So how did I do this morning? Did he believe me?" She questioned quickly. I smiled and said,

"He's completely freaking out. You were great!" Clare hugged me and we walked out of the gym and outside to the picnic tables. We sat at our usual spot and Clare immediately started to talk.

"I think we should shake it up so I don't know you." I looked at her with curiosity and said,

"What? How is that going to work?" Clare gave me a devious smirk and said,

"I will pretend I don't know you like I am with Eli." I looked away and then back at her, I thought about it for a minute before saying,

"How are we really going to pull this off? What exactly do you have?" Clare looked away and then she started to rub her hand through her hair. She looked up at me after a minute and said,

"I have amnesia; I fell out of bed and hit my head on the night stand. You called my mom and she explained it to you." I looked at her with amazement and said,

"That is a perfect plan. When I see Eli, I will tell him what I '_found out'_ about you." We high- fived and laughed before Clare got up and went inside.

Clare's POV:

I walked inside the school, and immediately I found Eli looking in his locker. I wanted so badly to walk up to him and hug him; but I knew it would ruin the plan if I did. I kept my cool, and I walked passed him. I trotted down the hall until I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Eli running towards me. He smiled and said,

"Do you want to hang out after school?" I looked at him strangely and said,

"I don't know who you are, so please just stop bothering me." I looked into his eyes and I saw a tear form. I felt a pang of guilt rise and my heart beat faster.

I was about to walk away from Eli when he grabbed me and cupped my cheeks in his soft hands. He starred into my eyes and he said,

"What happened to you?" I shook my head and said,

"What are you talking about?" Eli was about to respond when Adam came running up. He ran to Eli and he looked at me. I gave him a curious look and he said,

"Hey Clare, where were you during second period today?" I mentally smirked at our plan and innocently said,

"What are you talking about? Who are you anyway; better question, why am I talking to you?" I made hand gestures as I spoke. Both Eli and Adam looked at me and Adam said,

"You are my best friend and you weren't outside where we always are during free period today." I mentally sighed and said,

"Whatever." I took off walking away. I turned the corner and I heard Eli and Adam freaking out about whatever is wrong with me.

Eli's POV:

What the hell is wrong with Clare? She doesn't even know who I am. The girl I am madly in love with doesn't know me! I swear when she told me to leave her alone, I was going to break down and cry. I held it in though.

After Clare left me and Adam standing in the middle of the hallway, I immediately turned towards Adam and said,

"Why is she acting this way? This isn't her!" Adam looked at me and said,

"When I couldn't find her during free period, I called her mom." I nodded eagerly and gestured for him to continue. He looked around the hall and said,

"She had an accident last night." I gasped and said,

"What kind of accident?" Adam sat down against a locker and gestured for me to do the same. He looked at me and said,

"She fell out of bed and hit her head on the night stand, she has amnesia. She doesn't even remember her own mother." I looked at him and then down the empty hall. I felt dizzy and weak all of a sudden. I sat in silence.

After a few minutes of utter silence, Adam turned to me and said,

"You're pale as a ghost, are you alright?" I shook my head and said,

"She will never remember me probably." Adam sighed and said,

"She won't remember either of us. She won't remember anyone until her brain heals." I swear I felt a tear slide down my face. I turned my head to hide it, and wiped it away quickly. I didn't want him to see me cry over this.

Adam's POV:

What have I gotten myself into? Eli really thinks Clare is sick, and now he is crying. I need to find Clare and tell her to fix this.

I sat against the locker thinking when Eli tapped me on the shoulder and said,

"I am going to make her remember me." I looked at him with amazement and said,

"What do you mean by that?" Eli gave me an evil smirk and said,

"You'll see." I felt like I was trapped in a vortex of doom. Whichever way I went I would be sucked into something bad.

When Eli left, I saw Clare walk around the corner and take a seat next to me. I looked up at her and I said,

"This is getting out of control." She smiled and shook her head,

"This is where the fun starts." I swear my two best friends were psycho. I nodded slightly at her and said,

"What do we do now?" Clare looked around and said,

"Now we wait." I nodded again and said,

"Alright."

Clare and I hung out in the hall until our third period class started. Ironically we had this class with Eli too; it was advanced English. When the bell rang, Clare and I walked to class and we took our usual seats. She sat in silence pretending not to know me. After a while of being ignored, I was starting to get my feeling hurt. I sighed at it and looked at the door. When the warning bell rang Eli walked through the door. He glided past Clare and sat in his assigned seat; in front of her. She looked up at him and he smirked. Even if she wasn't supposed to know him, she blushed slightly.

Clare's POV:

God this prank is getting harder and harder.

As English class went on, I starred at the back of Eli's head. His black locks of hair moved as he chewed on a piece of gum fiercely. The piece of gum was making a squishing noise every time he talked; coved in his warm saliva. During class, Ms. Dawes assigned us partners to work with for a packet we were working on. I sighed and looked around for my partner. I knew who it was, but I couldn't let him know I knew.

I sat in my seat in confusion until I felt Eli turn in his seat and said,

"Hey partner!" I mentally grinned at how cute and dorky he was. On the outside I sighed and said,

"Hey, let's just get this done so we can go back to not talking." Eli looked at me and then turned to the first page of the packet. We made a little small talk and we completed the whole packet in less than twenty minutes.

When we were finished with the work, Eli remained turned around. I sighed and said,

"Did you need something else?" He smiled and said,

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me?" My heart skipped a beat. My stomach was doing cartwheels, but I had to keep my cool with him. I smiled a little and said,

"I guess." He grinned widely and turned to Adam. He was shaking his head in disbelief of my acting skills. I flashed him a quick smiled before turning my attention back to the white board.

No POV:

The plan was going well. Everything was working like it was supposed to be. The traps were set; someone just had to walk into it.

Once English class was over, Eli took Clare out to Morty and drove her to The Dot grill for lunch. He decided he didn't want to eat lunch on campus; he wanted to take her somewhere else so they could be alone together.

The drive to The Dot was under five minute. It was only Eli and Clare going; Adam ate lunch with his older brother Drew today. Once they got to the restaurant, Eli got out and opened the door for Clare. She smiled and he held out his hand for her. She reluctantly took it and they walked inside the small burger joint. Once inside, they took a table in the back and immediately Eli started to laugh; a few seconds later Clare joined in.

"I can't believe Adam seriously thinks I would fall for that." Eli said while still laughing. Clare was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach for stability.

"I know, he thinks you are the one getting pranked, but really he is." Eli and Clare stopped laughing for a minute and Eli took Clare's hand from across the table.

"I really missed hanging out with you this morning; it was weird for me to go along with you and Adam acting, and me acting dumb as well." Clare smiled and said,

"I loved it when you cried; but just so you know, if I ever get amnesia, I would never forget you." Eli blushed a little and he squeezed Clare's hand. She smiled and they continued holding hands.

Clare and Eli left The Dot and drove back to school. On the drive back Clare said,

"I think we should tell Adam after school." Eli glanced at her while he was stopped at a red light. He smirked and said,

"Or we could just keep acting dumb and sneaking around." Clare slapped his arm and said,

"He deserves to know. And besides, if he knows it was all a dumb prank for April fools, we can kiss in public." Eli smirked at the idea and turned his attention to the parking space he was pulling into. He got out of the car and opened the door for Clare. She got out and Eli pinned her against the car and attacked her lips with sweet gentle kisses. In the middle of a kiss someone from behind them said,

"Well I guess my plan all panned out?" Eli and Clare opened their eyes and turned around to see Adam smirking at them. Clare walked closer to him and he said,

"I knew about both of your plans. I put my evil mind to work and came up with this." Adam gestured between Eli and Clare. Clare blushed and hugged into Eli's side. He kissed the top of her head and held onto her.

Adam was about to walk away until he heard both Clare and Eli shout,

"April fools!" Adam turned around toward them and Clare said,

"We knew about you r little plan all along you idiot. Hide your notebook if you didn't want us to figure it out." Before Clare and Eli left them both turned to Adam and they said,

"Best prank ever." They kissed and left Adam dumbfounded in the middle of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh how I love April fool's day. I hope you guys enjoyed my little one shot. If you didn't understand, it was a circle of pranks. In the end Adam got pranked. I enjoyed writing this one; please tell me what you think in a review. I will update "**_**I can't believe it"**_** soon if this one-shot gets reviews. I love you all, thank you and please review!**


End file.
